


Fallen Angel

by Nirihana



Category: Angel's Friends (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Others characters are oc's, This fic is in french sorry, but i love this cartoon, my fic is on wattpad too, this fandom is so dead
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirihana/pseuds/Nirihana
Summary: Raf ne comprend pas. Pourquoi tout le monde lui a tourné le dos. Pourquoi tout le monde l'a abandonnée. Où a t-elle fait une erreur? Raf s'enfonce dans l'incertitude et dans le désespoir.Heureusement, au moment où elle a le plus besoin de soutien, Raf va faire une rencontre...inoubliable.
Kudos: 2





	Fallen Angel

Hey there! Ici NIrihana

Ceci est ma première fanfiction sur ce site, et j'ai décidé d'écrire sur un dessin animé que j'ai adoré durant mon enfance: Angel's Friends! OUi plus personne ne regarde ça en 2020 est ce fandom est mort uh (parce que la saison 3 ne sortira jamais)- Mais j'ai tout de même voulu écrire dessus!  
Concernant cette fic, elle se passe PENDANT la saison 2, mais avec quelques libertés. ET de nouveaux personnages (secondaires) + Ceux apparaissant dans la BD (oui l'ancienne version). Considérez ça comme une AU-

Voilà pour l'intro. J'espère que vous apprécierez mon travail. Pour la langue, cette fic est en français donc pour les étrangers...Google TRaduction est votre meilleur ami!

Ma fic est sur Wattpad aussi!: https://www.wattpad.com/792105122-fallen-angel-before-reading-pr%C3%A9face-whatever


End file.
